sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Διανυσματικό Πεδίο
Διανυσματικόν Πεδίον Vector Field ]] Φυσικό Πεδίο ---- Κλασσικό Πεδίο Κβαντικό Πεδίο ---- Βαρυτικό Πεδίο Ηλεκτρικό Πεδίο Μαγνητικό Πεδίο Ηλεκτρομαγνητικό Πεδίο Ασθενές Πεδίο Ηλεκτρασθενές Πεδίο Χρωμικό Πεδίο Ενιαίο Πεδίο ---- Μαθηματικό Πεδίο ---- Ομογενές Πεδίο Κεντρικό Πεδίο Συντηρητικό Πεδίο Σωληνοειδές Πεδίο --- Βαθμωτό Πεδίο Ανυσματικό Πεδίο Τανυστικό Πεδίο ---- Κλασσική Πεδιακή Θεωρία Κβαντική Πεδιακή Θεωρία Ενοποιημένη Πεδιακή Θεωρία ]] thumb|300px| [[Διανυσματικό Πεδίο ]] - Ένα Μαθηματικό Δόμημα. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία " Διανυσματικό" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "διάνυσμα". Εισαγωγή Στα Μαθηματικά, διανυσματικό πεδίο είναι μία διανυσματική συνάρτηση που επισυνάπτει, σε κάθε σημείο (point) του Χώρου, ένα διάνυσμα (vector). 1) Στην πρώτη εικόνα (άνω αριστερά) το πεδίο είναι γραμμικό ("πολικό"). 1α) Στο κέντρο (0,0) υπάρχει πηγή (θετικός πόλος) και απωθεί το υποτιθέμενο θετικό "υπόθεμα" που τοποθετείται μέσα στο πεδίο: : \bold{F} \colon \R^2 \rightarrow \R^2 \; \colon \bold{F} (x, y) = k (x \bold{\hat{e}}_1 + y \bold{\hat{e}}_2) Η σηµασία των γραµµικών πεδίων έγκειται στην απλότητα αναπαράστασής τους λόγω της οποίας πολύ συχνά ένα «πολύπλοκο» πεδίο προσεγγίζεται καταλλήλως από ένα γραµµικό πεδίο στην περιοχή κάποιου σηµείου του. Ετσι το πεδίο µπορεί να µελετηθεί πιο εύκολα τουλάχιστον «τοπικά». 1β) Αν στο κέντρο (0,0) υπήρχε καταβόθρα (αρνητικός πόλος) που θα απωθούσε το υποτιθέμενο θετικό "υπόθεμα" τότε τα βέλη θα ήταν αντίθετα. 2) Στην τέταρτη εικόνα (κάτω δεξιά) το πεδίο είναι σωληνοειδές (luminar). 2α) Στο κέντρο (0,0) υπάρχει δίνη (αριστερόστροφη δίνη) και περιστρέφει το υποτιθέμενο θετικό "υπόθεμα" που τοποθετείται μέσα στο πεδίο: : \bold{F} \colon \R^2 \rightarrow \R^2 \; \colon \bold{F} (x,y) = k (-y \bold{\hat{e}}_1 + x \bold{\hat{e}}_2) 2β) Αν στο κέντρο (0,0) υπήρχε δίνη (δεξιόστροφη δίνη) που θα περιέστρεφε δεξιόστροφα το υποτιθέμενο θετικό "υπόθεμα" τότε τα βέλη θα ήταν αντίθετα. Η σηµασία των γραµµικών πεδίων έγκειται στην απλότητα αναπαράστασής τους λόγω της οποίας πολύ συχνά ένα «πολύπλοκο» πεδίο προσεγγίζεται καταλλήλως από ένα σωληνοειδές πεδίο στην περιοχή κάποιου σηµείου του. Ετσι το πεδίο µπορεί να µελετηθεί πιο εύκολα τουλάχιστον «τοπικά». 3) "κεντρικό" Αναλυτική Περιγραφή Δοθέντος ενός υποσυνόλου S'' στο σύνολο των Πραγματικών Αριθμών '''Rn'', ένα '''διανυσματικό πεδίο αναπαρίσταται από μία Διανυσματική Συνάρτηση : V_x: S \to \mathbf{R}^n στο σύνηθες Ευκλείδιο Σύστημα Συντεταγμένων (Euclidean coordinates) (x''1, ..., ''xn''). Εάν υπάρχει ένα άλλο Σύστημα Συντεταγμένων (coordinate system) ''y επί του S'', τότε ισχύει: : V_y := \frac{\partial y}{\partial x} V_x όπου ''Vy είναι η έκφραση του ίδιου διανυσματικού πεδίου στις νέες συντεταγμένες y''. Ας σημειωθεί ότι ένα διανυσματικό πεδίο δεν είναι απλά μία συλλογή βαθμωτών πεδίων (scalar fields). We say ''V is a C''k'' vector field if V'' is ''k times continuously differentiable. A point p'' in ''S is called στατικό (stationary) if the vector at that point is zero ( V(p) = 0 ). A vector field can be visualized as a n''-dimensional space with a ''n-dimensional vector attached to each point. Given two C''k''-vector fields V'', ''W defined on S'' and a real valued C''k-function f'' defined on ''S, the two operations Βαθμωτός Πολαπλασιασμός (scalar multiplication) and Διανυσματική Πρόσθεση (vector addition) : (f V)(p) := f(p)V(p) : (V + W)(p) := V(p) + W(p) define the module of C''k''-vector fields over the δακτύλιος (ring) of C''k''-συναρτήσεων. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Φυσικό Πεδίο * Αστρόβιλο Πεδίο (irrotatinal field) * Στροβιλό Πεδίο (rotatinal field) * Σωληνοειδές Πεδίο (solenoidal field) * Ασωληνοειδές Πεδίο (non-solenoidal field) * Φυλλοειδές Πεδίο (lamellar field) ---- * Διανυσματικός Χώρος * Βαθμωτό Πεδίο * Affine vector field * Homothetic vector field * Killing vector field * Reeb vector field * Complex lamellar vector field * Hamiltonian vector field * Time dependent vector field * Symplectic vector field * Variational vector field * Beltrami vector field * Projective vector field * Jacobi vector field * Polynomial vector field * Boundary vector field Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *type-of-vector-fields *Αρβανοτογεώργιος *[ ] * Category:Μαθηματικά Δομήματα